Shattering the ceramic
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie is still caught up in the feud in her house over the money, pondering whether she has in fact been betrayed. Still Kevin won't relent and it's beginning to show on Sophie but Sian's there to offer her that little touch that makes everything okay.


**Set after the events on 11/7/2011 in which we discover James is actually a scammer but no one else knows as of yet. I wanted to floor him personally or be an assassin on the opposite roof but I can only dream. Now Sian and Sophie are just discussing and Sophie is being worn down but Sian always wants to pick her back up but Kevin is still fuming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own my ideas and writing.**

* * *

><p>"I still dunt trust him," Sian said distantly as she wound around the sofa and took a seat on the arm, gazing across at Sophie who had opted to sit on the stairs.<p>

"Yeah well he seemed pretty sincere to me, Sian," The brunette retorted as she chewed on one of her nails.

"Yeah well I could be a good enough actress if I tried, especially if there were heaps of money involved," The blonde huffed as she rose to her feet and wondered through to the kitchen. She could hear Sally and Kevin talking from the garden, voices that escalated into shouts every so often then dimmed, perhaps aware of their daughter's presence also.

"When did it all go wrong, Sian?" Sophie asked wearily as she slid her hands back into her hair and turned to set her eyes on her lover who seemed to have found interest in the stereo atop the set of shelves. "Ya even listening?"

"You know you and Rosie both had the same chins when you was younger," Sian pointed out idly as she indicated Rosie's school photo atop the wood.

"Yeah, great," Sophie grumbled as she pushed herself up off the staircase and strode through to the kitchen. Her eyes captured the view of her parents seated outside, sipping their drinks in silence as the frustration kept building and building. Which one would explode first was the question. Sian let out a long breathe, perhaps a little irritated, and span on her heels, moving to lean against the column marking the entrance to the kitchen. She watched as her girlfriend flicked on the kettle and began to rummage through the cupboard for mugs. The fact she may have located one was marked by a large smash and a hiss of a curse from Sophie's lips, something she didn't often do.

"Baby, sit down," Sian whispered as she made her way over and gently captured Sophie's shoulders before the brunette had a chance to bend over and start picking up the ceramic shards. She saw Sophie was going to retaliate so Sian made her voice clear. "I'll clean up and then make us both a brew,"

"Lifesaver you," Sophie whisper affectionately as she turned and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek bone then stepped by her, letting her hand linger on her hip, before she made her way to the four chaired table.

"I know, I am, s'why ya love me," Sian giggled then opened the cupboard under the sink and set to work on the broken mug after locating the rather beaten dustpan and brush. Obviously got used a lot in the Webster house.

"One of the reasons, I s'pose," Sophie teased, putting her elbow on the table then her chin in her palm, looking toward direction the voice was coming from.

"Watch it, I'm doing work for ya," Sian retorted playfully as her head popped up from behind the desk, blue eyes glistening.

"It's because you're my slave. I'd be dead chuffed if you could do the ironing next," Sophie added, smirking ever so faintly, letting her eyes fall half closed.

"Do you want the tea or not?" Sian inquired, mocking an agitated tone though the slight dimples either side of her mouth gave her true emotions away. She put her foot down on the bin lever and emptied the  
>remains of the mug into the contained before returning the dustpan and brush to its home.<p>

"Yes please," Sophie said in a sing song voice as she gave the blonde a big cheesy grin. Sian merely rolled her eyes and wondered over to the kettle which had begun to boil, pulling out two mugs successfully on her way. The brunette's dazzling green eyes didn't miss a beat as she watched Sian prepare the tea bags then pour the milk. For some reason Sian did the milk before the water where as Sophie did it the other way round. Sophie's eyes then slid upward to her girlfriend's face and she was quite surprised to see the lines of a frown on her brow. "Burn ya self?"

"I'm sorry I weren't here earlier, Soph," Sian whispered as she swirled the contents of the mugs with a spoon, her bright eyes set on the drinks. "I was just a little-"

"Annoyed? Angry? Betrayed?" Sophie butted in as she rose to her feet and made her way over to stand behind the girl. Her hand moved up and brushed some of the blonde's hair over one shoulder, moving in to lace her arms around the other girl's slim waist, her chin coming to rest of the curved shoulders.

"One of those, yeah," Sian breathed as she took in a deep breath and leant her head against the other girls. "I should have been here for ya, s'my job after all,"

"No Sian, it's not. What I said about always being on my side," She trailed off and watched as Sian withdrew the tea bags from both mugs and set them on the small plate used for that purpose. "I didn't mean that, I just needed ya, thas all,"

"I know," The blonde whispered as she lay one hand on top of the brunette's and picked up her tea with the other hand, blowing away the steam.

"Forgive me?"

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Unless I'm so stressed I'm delusional, but then you'd be-"

"Sophie!" Sian squeaked with a loud chuckle as she set her tea down and turned to face her girlfriend. "Don't even finish that sentence,"

"Or what?" Sophie whispered, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Well I don't know, do I?"

"Making empty threats?" The brunette teased as her eyebrows arched up toward her hairline. Just then the back door swung open and Kevin's voice floated through; as if startled the two sprung apart. Not that Sally  
>and Kevin didn't know they were affectionate but for some reason it was distant, as if right now, in this crisis, they shouldn't be happy.<p>

"Right," Kevin growled as he stopped on the other side of the table, his eyes narrowing; that vein pulsing in his head that seemed to be constantly elevated lately. Sophie swallowed and stepped closer to the counter, her gaze lowered. Just then Sally's voice came from the backdoor and Kevin turned, taking his distraction for a few seconds. Sophie felt a body move closer to her back and felt a hand slid up her back to her shoulder before it was gone.

"It'll be okay, baby," A voice whispered before the voice was gone too and Sophie felt alone, just like she had earlier, just like she had months ago on the church roof and when Sian had been on holiday.

"Kevin we've had all this to say," Sally's voice grew closer and soon enough she was in the room too.

"Yeah but I don't know what to do, Sal!" Kevin shouted, glaring at his youngest daughter now. Sophie felt herself shake again. She didn't know what to say anymore, who to trust, but then two arms slipped around her waist and at least for now she could feel okay, even if the problem would rear its ugly head in a matter of moments. Sophie swallowed again. Smoke and mirrors, how long had James been playing them for?

"Dad," Sophie whispered, trying to hold back tears she was scared to let go. The arms grew tighter, closer. "I'm gonna sort it,"

"Yeah, Mr Webster," Sian's voice at her ear. "And then you and Jack will have that flat ya want,"

"Yeah well you better because both of ya are on thin ice!" Kevin snapped before grabbing his coat and storming out the front door. Sally groaned and disappeared back outside.

"Thank you," Sophie murmured, eyes clenching shut as she wiped at them.

"It's my fault too, Soph," Sian assured her as she moved away.

"Don't, Sian," The brunette murmured as she turned and looped her arms loosely around the blonde's neck, hands resting on the back of her head. "I love ya, so much, still don't know what I'd do without ya,"

"Yeah, I know," Sian whispered as she stepped closer and pressed her lips to Sophie's, once again momentarily eliminating all her worries. It was all she needed right now, someone to reassure her it would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like or have the time and suggest ideas, I'm willing to take requests but I quite like my little fillers :P<strong>


End file.
